


Starting Point

by LNZetsumei



Series: Devotion [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Freeform, M/M, Namelessshipping, no proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: “Who would be so careless as to let them wander around unsupervised?” Silver, his retainer who is at the age of 14, just 6 years older than him stopped one of the guards they were passing by. The guards bowed, addressing the two and explaining the situation.Green was the one who had gone missing.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Devotion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Starting Point

“Has anyone seen Green?” Daisy inquired to the palace guards but none has seen her little brother since this morning and it worries her, Green is just shy of turning six, it was unwise of her to leave him unsupervised, however he was last seen playing with a group of noble children near his age so she thought it would be fine and she had forgotten that this is only Green’s second time of visiting the palace where their grandfather work.

Even the guards had been tasked to look for him, to no avail. The crown princess, Leaf accompanied Daisy on her search before she is persuaded to return to her room to rest. “I don’t know, Leaf, what if something happens to him, how will I ever explain to mother and father?”

“We will find him, Daisy. Please, rest your head, you have been at it since morning. Leave the search to the guards, they will inform us if they find him.”

Later that afternoon the young prince had just finished his lesson at another wing of the palace when he notices the increased amount of guards around the palace. From what he had heard as he made his way to the main building, it seemed that one of the families that are currently visiting them had gone missing.

Hopefully it will be resolved soon, he knows Green doesn’t like it when there are too many people around and he can relate to that.

“Who would be so careless as to let them wander around unsupervised?” Silver, his retainer who is at the age of 14, just 6 years older than him stopped one of the guards they were passing by. The guards bowed, addressing the two and explaining the situation.

Green was the one who had gone missing.

The guards resumed their duty and Silver turned to the prince, noticing a look of uncertainty on his face. “Prince Red?”

[Is my schedule free?]

“Yes, for the next three hours.”

[I’m joining the search party.]

Taken aback, Silver holds his tongue and stepped to the side to let the prince strides off, Silver could see his small hands balled into fists and for the first time in his three years of serving this young prince, he sees some sort of emotions that drives him to take action on his own.

Red is… a quiet child, he is not mute but he prefers to sign to communicate and it took Silver about a year to figure out what each sign meant but connecting them together is another completely different story altogether.

Two hours into searching and there was still no clue of Green’s whereabouts, that was until one of the guards informed them that he found out that someone had opened the gate leading to the palace’s separate underground dungeon.

If Silver were to explain how Red looked at the time, it would be something along the line of shock.

[Stay outside.] Red ordered just as they were about to enter the tunnel and Silver isn’t about to follow that order. The underground dungeon is akin to that of a labyrinth, one can be trapped there for days if they ever lost their way and Silver is saying this from experience. He wasn’t just going to obey a worried _eight year old_ and wait outside while the kid went in to search for Green.

“I apologize, prince Red I cannot obey that command. We will have a higher chance of retrieving Green if there are more of us looking for him down there… _should_ he be down there.”

But Red did not budge, seemingly glaring at his retainer and for a split second, Silver swore he saw a glimpse of red in the prince’s dark colored eyes. A chill ran down his spine but he held his ground until Red forfeited but he only allowed Silver and two other guards to come with him.

A child would not want to wander around in this damp and dark space where the fire from their torches could only pierce a few feet away from them. Yet the young prince took the lead, his sword hung by his hip.

Time went by unnoticed by them as they head further down, the walls changed from symmetry brick to that of an unpolished cave.

A screech was heard and they rushed toward it but were stopped in their track by two paths that diverged in a Y. With the sounds bouncing off the cavern sides and echoes around them, it was hard to pin point where it is coming from. So Silver and Red took the left path while the two guards rushes down the right one.

It turns out that the left path is the right one, because they were met with a lanky, skinny creature that is latching onto the tunnel’s ceiling like that of a spider. Silver draw his sword and rushes past the prince to parry the creature’s extended arm from coming into contact with Red. Its nails scrapped against the metal and Silver was quick to pull his sword back and slice across the creature’s skinny arm, cutting it clean off.

These things are unknown creatures that had invaded Kanto two years back, their origins are still unknown but now they are dubbed as Skincrawlers due to their lanky and boney appearance, akin to that of a malnourished ghoul from tales of folklores.

With a practiced twist of his body, Silver’s sword dug up into the creature’s chest, it does not bleed but it turned into ashes that fell onto Silver as soon as it dies, like tales he heard for vampires.

The red haired teen dusts himself off, coughing from the ash. “Prince Red— _cough-_ are you all right?”

Red stepped past Silver and continued down the dark tunnel with haste in his steps and Silver followed suit, glowing yellow eyes peered from the other end of the tunnel but Red doesn’t stop, not even when they screeched and crawled to the side of the tunnel wall, there are three of Skincrawlers, a normal child would have stop dead in their tracks, would have turned around and run, but Red faces them head on, one of them lunged at the raven and Silver couldn’t get there on time.

A glint of light reflecting off of Red’s blade shone and the creature— only centimeters away from harming Red, fell to dust. Red charges through and this time, the redhead swore the prince’s eyes had the color of _blood_ glowing even in the darkness. The Skincrawlers screeched and gurgled, the tapping and digging of their claws echoes throughout the tunnel as they scampered back as if trying to hide.

Silver dashed forward, his throwing knife pierced right through the skull of one of the creatures while Red finishes off the remaining one, cutting off its head and the rest of it crumbles into ash.

“Prince Red…” Silver starts, almost breathless from running to catch up with Red through the dust but he was silenced when Red rises his hand halfway, and they heard… a weak whimper.

Red picked up his fallen torch and approached a wagon of sorts on the side of the tunnel, filled with wooden boxes and covered with dust; it was where the whimper was coming from. Silver was quick to mount his torch to the wall and began moving the boxes.

Dirty auburn hair comes into view and Silver gasped, putting the boxes away. “?!”

How on earth did this child get here? Why is he even here in the first place?!

Red— due to his height, couldn’t see Green so Silver carefully carry the crying boy out of the wagon, under the light of the fire they could finally see Green but he was all dirty and his clothes are torn up, dark patches of— “Blood.” Silver drew in a sharp breath.

The gurgles of Skincrawlers returned— from the way they have to go to get out, the red haired teen gritted his teeth. “Those things…”

Red tapped Silver’s shoulder. [I’ll fight, you carry him out.]

“What— Prince Red I can’t let—“

Red growled, having enough and not dealing with anymore of Silver’s insubordination, not while Green is traumatized and wounded, clinging onto Silver for dear life and crying into his uniform.

Silver reluctantly complied and Red rushed forward to clear the way.

Relief coursed through Daisy when she was informed that they have found Green and she hurried to the room where he is being treated, Red is there as well. Sitting next to Green’s bed.

There were no serious injuries on Green, just some minor cuts and bruises but there was no doubt that this event will scar him mentally for quite some time.

Later that night, Green woke up in a pitch _black_ room. He got under the cover, trembling at the thought of what might lurk in the darkness. To his dismay, the door creaked open, Green shut his eyes closed, desperately wishing that it would go away.

The space next to him dip and Green could feel his eyes burning from the tears that formed.

Red places his hand onto the blanketed Green. “Green.” He calls softly. Feels the blanket moves soon after and a teary eyed Green peered to look at him. Emerald eyes wet from unshed tears. Green sat up and instantly clung onto the older boy, sniffling into his chest and Red patted the younger boy’s hair.

Silver stood outside of Green’s room door, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Leaf has ordered a total extermination within the underground dungeon and investigate who opened the dungeon door as well as why Green has access to a restricted area even with guards around.

The whole ordeal was fishy but for now there was nothing they can do except to wait.

Red stays in Green’s room that night and when Leaf and Daisy went to check on them the next day, they found the two boys cuddled close to each other, Red’s arms protectively around Green. The two girls shares a look before leaving and letting the two sleep in for a while longer.

When asked, Green doesn’t quite remember what happened. He only remembered the part about going around and playing with several kids, after that his memory blanked out, waking up somewhere unfamiliar with terrifying things chasing after him.

Red, who sat beside Green, squeezes the younger’s hand after seeing that the brunet was about to tear up again.

On Red’s request, Green who was only visiting his grandfather for the day was asked to stay there for a week.

Red would stay by Green’s side soon after he finished his lessons and they were put together in Red’s room by the Queen after being told that Red had been sneaking off to Green’s room every night for the past four days.

Red shifts his eyes onto Silver who cleared his throat and looks away.

“I’m not angry.” The Queen smiles, in fact, she is happy that Red found a friend to play with.

With him being a prince, there is no lack of people introducing their children to meet him but Red would often be seen as though he does not have any interest with them whatsoever and he does not talk much so despite his status, other children find it hard to befriend him.

But with Green, who acts like a beacon of light, Red follows him almost everywhere, even doing things she normally would not see him do. The colorful slightly crooked flower crown on top of the piano he is sitting in front of is one proof of that.

There is then a rhythmic knock on the door, the knob twists open and a bright bubbly child steps in. “Red! Come on let’s play!”

Red turns around, seeing Green’s shocked expression upon seeing the Queen. He tried his best to bow properly and the Queen smiles in amusement as she greeted him.

“You have fencing lessons after this.” Silver reminds him and Red turns to look at the Queen but he doesn’t ask if he can skip; he asks if he can take Green along.

“Can I try?” Green asked during Red’s break, so Silver relay Red’s message to the instructor to teach Green the basics. And that kept Green busy for the rest of Red’s training.

By the end of it, Green was spent, out of breath but he is smiling. “You’re strong to be able to do all that!” He says and Red feels a thump of recognition in his chest.

They went to the inner courtyard’s garden, but the sky looks dark, not a trace of the earlier blue sunny sky remains, dark clouds hanging low replacing fluffy white ones from before. To his right Green stood and Red could feel the light squeeze of his hand so Red gently squeezes back.

They aren’t able to continue playing outside due to the rain so Red brought Green into his music room, Greet sat beside him and Red taught him how to play, that evening, for those who walk past the music room, they may hear only dissonance, clumsy little fingers pressing away at the notes but for Red it was one of the best thing he had ever heard.

And as time passes by, it only grew to be more and more mellifluous.

Red sees Green fiddling around with the gloves he wore, it was Red’s 10th birthday and while the presents he received is in abundance, he could only care of how restless Green had been. Sees the trepidatious glance he gave at the musicians preforming, the cupping of his hands and wincing when he squeezed a little too hard, he sees how Green is _avoiding_ going near him and that he is accompanied by a rather rowdy raven by the name Gold who seems to taking a liking into bothering Silver.

He was filled with inquietude for the whole ceremony.

It was then time for Green to give him a present but, Green did not personally hand it over. His retainer- Gold- came and passes him a velvet box, which he accepted and dying to open but he has to keep his manners. Though that did not stop him from placing the box onto a table next to his seat, if Leaf had a knowing smile on her face when she sees this, Red silently thanked her for not saying anything.

When the event has quieted down, Red took his leave.

The box Green sent him had only a letter that reads: “Come outside to our garden.”

_Our Garden_

In a restricted section of the palace, there is a small garden of colorful flowers and pink trees hidden in a corner. Green says he likes those cherry and plum blossoms and there is where they would mostly go to.

Illuminated by moonlight and lanterns, Green sat under the wooden pergola in the center of the garden, he had been here many times and it always relaxes him. He shifts in his seats, hugging the fluffy large cushion in his arms.

Gold turns to one of the rose hedges upon hearing a rustle.

“Lower your hand.”

“Silver? You startled me, sheesh. Thought you guys weren’t gonna come.” Gold lowered his guard, leaning back against one of the pillars. Silver joined him while Red made his way over to Green who had dozed off on the bed.

Red felt bad that he made Green wait, he must be tired of waiting and it is late into the night so it’s understandable. He wanted to let Green sleep but he feels as though Green will scold him for not waking him up.

Dazed, almost a mix of golden and emerald pair of hues stares past him. Green made a noise similar to that of an annoyance that his nap was disturbed before he snaps from it and almost bumps foreheads with Red when he sat up. “You’re here! I’ve been waiting, what took you so long?”

Unimportant chatter people trying to hold with and propitiate him.

“But since you’re the birthday boy, I’ll forgive you.” Green beamed, getting off of the bed and Red’s gaze follows Green as he went to get the black box on top of the wooden table. He sees Green hesitates for a bit.

What is this ‘present’ that Green is so nervous to show him?

From the box, Green pulled out a violin.

“The kid’s been really nervous about this.” Gold says, crossing his arms. He had only been with Green for a little over a year, he was such a brat and to think this brat turns into such timid boy over something like this when back at home he’d boast about his speed in learning musical instruments.

Silver paid him no mind, instead listening to the notes played behind them.

It was a slow, warm melody, one that reminded Red of transitions between seasons, of what he felt like during summers with Green.

Red’s eyes were glued to the brunet, his eyes softened and he cast the younger boy a meaningful look, though Green could not see, he was focused to not press on the wrong string.

It is not perfect, there is still much to be learned, still. It was one of the best things Red had heard this night.

[It’s wonderful.] Red says and Green’s soft emerald eyes shines under the lantern’s light and made Red’s chest constricts, making out the color of grasslands illuminated by sunrays in the other boy’s eyes. It was beautiful, akin to that of another world he could jump into.

“Rea— of course it is! I made it myself after all!”

That explains why Red did not recognize the melody. [Does your fingers hurt?] Red asks a while later and Green unconsciously tries to hide his hand, even though he is wearing gloves. Red grabbed Green’s left hand and took off the glove, as expected, there were bandages around his finger and the skin around the bandages looks a little raw.

“You probably got too much useless presents, like jewelries and all. I mean what are you going to do with all that? Keep it until it’s dusty? That’s why, I wanted to do something different. And I’m- glad you like the piece I composed! I mean— you should be!”

At Green’s 14th birthday, Red gave him a silver pendant, it was simple enough to not gain attention and Green wore it almost all the time.

Daisy chuckled and Green looks up from the book he was reading, they were in the garden, Green lying in his hammock. “What?” He asks.

“You’re not much for jewelries, Green. But you seem to like that pendant.”

“It’s simple and almost weightless to me.” Green replied, brushing his fingers on the smooth cool surface.

“Then wouldn’t it be better to not wear anything at all?”

Green closes his book and sat up. “What are you trying to say?”

“No need to get defensive, little brother.” She had a playful tone in her voice and Green resisted from wanting to get up and ran from there because he knew something is up but he couldn’t quite figure out what.

“How do you feel about Red?”

Green’s eyes widened, what’s this about Red all of a sudden? “Why?”

“It’s merely a question. But, I heard that since he is 16 now, he had been receiving quite a lot of betrothment candidates.” Daisy must’ve seen the change in his expression because she then casts him a knowing look. “He already chose someone.”

Green gritted his teeth and got out of the hammock. “Don’t poke your nose into places they don’t belong.” There was a sharp pain in his chest, one that he had been feeling at the thought of Red being close to someone else. He didn’t want that. Not one bit.

Red parried Green’s attack, stepping back and blocking the sword before slipping past Green to get an advantage now that Green is the one who is just one step from crossing the stage line but Green was quick to change direction of his swing, turning to Red in no time flat and thrusts the tip of his wooden sword to the center of Red’s chest, stopping it millimeters away.

It continued on for two more rounds, Green does not even notice the strength he was using but Red doesn’t call him out, playing along with Green’s uncontrollable emotions and allowing himself to be an outlet for that. But that alone won’t be enough, Green need to let him know what was wrong.

The look in his eyes, it was frustration of some kind.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Green snarled. “Fight back damnit!”

Why is Green upset at him?

* * *

After that, Green doesn’t frequently visit the palace anymore

and months later it stopped altogether. Red wanted to ask why, but he would often be met with silence and ‘I have things to do’ by Green.

Once again, Red is drowned in inquietude.

Green did not come to Red’s 17 and 18th birthday.

During his 20th birthday, Daisy hands him a letter.

Not caring of the ceremony, Red left the grand hall in a hurry.

The lanterns were on, along the pathway to _their_ garden and he hears a familiar melody, driven by will, Red pushed through.

There stood Green, lowering his violin for the song had ended and he turned to Red. But…

Red could not hear him, white blanketed his vision as though a veil is draped over him one at a time, it was then he realized the constant ringing in his ear, one that drowned everything else. But Green is still standing th— ruined rose and scattered petals replaces Green’s form. Black misty tendrils hovers just above the ground, the grass below wilted and turned black and brown.

Red shuts his eyes, palms covering his ears but it did not stop, that annoying sound did not stop.

* * *

He was met with the white of his ever so familiar ceiling, Red gritted his teeth, putting an arm over his eyes the sound of his heartbeat drumming away at his ears, it had been a little over a month since Green started acting weird after that sparring match, he couldn’t… take it anymore. All these weird dreams about Green he had been having are messing with him.

As Red started to doze off, a knock on the door woke him up. It must be Silver but what does he want in the middle of the night?

“Red…? You awake?”

But the voice was Green’s.

Red almost fell out of his bed, having his legs tangled up in his blanket in his rush to get up.

Green rubbed the back of his neck and was about to just turn and leave, he did _kinda_ came unannounced by climbing the palace wall and all at 3 something in the morning so of course Red would still be asleep, what on earth were he thinking… But then the door violently swung open, revealing a disheveled- bed haired Red in his pajamas who then yanked him into the room, the door slammed shut behind him.

“Woah Red—“ Green gasped, his back pressed against the cold wall. Red trapped him on both sides. It was hard to see anything else in the dark but he could clearly… see. “Y-you… Red your eyes!” Green cupped Red’s cheeks and tugs him down a little to try and see him properly. “Wha… why are your eyes red??! Not red like you just stayed up all right red but, red kinda red!”

Red backed away as though he had been burned but Green wouldn’t let him, grabbing onto his arm. “Red what’s wro—“ Red shook off Green’s hand a little too violently that Green stumbled to the left due to the force of it. “—….”

The raven drew in a sharp breath wanting to apologize but Green punched him square in the face as soon as he regained his balance. “I’m worried about you, you _fuck_ what are you hiding from me?!”

Red presses the back of his hand against the bridge of his nose, feeling the burn setting in.

“So, you don’t know either? You just have insane amount of strength whenever you want? But your eyes turns red when you use it?”

[Does that make me a monster? Like those skincrawlers.]

“No, of course not.”

[Are you afraid of me?]

“Red, I just socked you in the face despite you being a _prince_. Some glowy eyes and ridiculous strength won’t change anything.”

Red raises his hand to sign again but Green has a point.

Exposed by the candlelight, Green could see the tender look Red was giving him and his chest hurts as if it were caving in on itself and a rush of warmth enveloped his body that it causes a soft tingle. It was suffocating.

[…you here?]

Green snapped back to reality and focused back on Red. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

[Why are you here, it is late.]

“I… I can’t sleep so I thought I’d talk with you for a bit.”

[At three in the morning?]

Green threw his head back in a laugh, they were both sitting on the floor leaning on the side of Red’s bed. “You wanna spar? It’ll be our early morning practice.”

With the way Green was looking at him as he suggested that, Red is reminded of his dreams where they fought, it was as if Green is carrying a burden of an unknown kind, always resting heavy on his sou more than his shoulders. If he agree… would that dream became reality? He didn’t want that, so Red shook his head, expecting Green to continue requesting a spar with him.

“I’m going… to somehere far, to study.”

Red froze.

“I’ll be gone for about 2-3 years.”

Were his dreams premonitions of what was to come?

“Well I probably should have told you this earlier, but. I’ll be leaving today at 9. I guess that’s why I couldn’t sleep.”

Decayed state of their garden and black misty tendrils comes to mind.

“So,” Green turn his head to look at Red, hiding his pain beneath a gentle smile. “Spar one last t—“ Emerald hues widened at the closeness of ruby ones. And Green might have squeaked at their proximity but it was quickly silenced by Red’s lips… against his’.

Green’s heart might have stopped, or it is beating far too fast for him to be able to recognize the speed of it. He could not breathe.

Red pulled away, opening his eyes to see one very oh-so pale Green. Red’s hands were shaking, he was _afraid_ for what might happen, how Green will react. Red don’t want Green to go, to _leave_ him. He knows it’s selfish but he doesn’t _care_ for anyone else but _Green_.

“I...love… you.”

There are tears pooling in Green’s eyes and Red’s heart constricted.

“You can’t— say that” Green weakly tries, beads of warm tears already rolling down his cheeks, defenses crumbling faster than it can be rebuild. “You’re suppose—” He put a hand over his mouth, closing his eyes shut. ‘You’re only supposed to say that to a girl you love…’ “I’m not a—“ His head hurts like someone had just hit it with something hard from the inside, his eyes feels like warm marbles that wanted to bounce out from their sockets.

Red cupped Green’s tear stained cheeks, making the boy look up at him.

_“How do you feel about Red?”_ Daisy’s question from that day resounds in Green’s head.

“I can’t…” Green pulled away from Red., aware of their social status, Red couldn’t be with him even if he wanted to. “What will people say… plus you’ve… been asked to choose someone to be engaged too, right? Daisy said you already had someone. Where would I come in that regard then…?”

Red vehemently shook his head, frowning as he took Green’s hand in his and presses a soft kiss on Green’s ring finger.

The person, who Red chose is Green.

It was his fault that Green had those thoughts in his head, if he could have just told him… Red wraps his arms around Green’s form.

They…were young but they know what they feel, no one else but them knows the truth behind it. This is not something that they will ‘get over’.

“Uh…” This wasn’t what Silver expected to see when he entered Red’s room, the prince and Green is sitting on the floor, leaning on the side of Red’s bed and against each other, Red had his arm around Green’s waist and Green is leaning against Red’s chest.

He was sent by the queen to ask Red to see her, but he did not expect to see Green here as well. Did the brunet sneak into the palace? The redhead draws the curtains open, letting the awakened sun’s ray flood into the room, Red was the first to stir from the light, giving a gentle smile to Green in his arms. The latter’s eyes looked pretty puffy from crying all night, he must be really tired…

“Prince Red.” Silver calls and Red turns to him. “The Queen requests your presence.”

Green left later that day.

Red was still feeling uneasy but… somehow, he know that everything will be all right. No matter how rough their road will be. “I’ll send you letters!” Green shouted from the deck and Red waves back, standing there until Green could no longer be seen.

“Prince Red. We should get going as well.”

Red looks over his shoulder at Silver, wind ruffling his jet black hair. That’s right, they have somewhere to be as well. With one last glance upon the waves and the gradually fading ship in the horizon, a gentle smile crosses Red’s lips. ‘ _Wait for me, Green._ ’


End file.
